Mein Stern
by Ylinestra
Summary: Die Digiritter fahren zusammen in den Skiurlaub und Miyako schmeißt sich an Ken ran, doch der hat nur Augen für Daisuke... Daiken, Taito, Takari


Mein Stern  
  
Autor: Ayashi  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon gehört TOEI Animation und BANDAI, nicht mir. Wenn, dann hätte ich es nie zugelassen, das Matt und Sora..... *würg* Oder Miyako und Ken..... Dabei dreht sich einem ja der Magen um.... *kopfschüttel* Und mit dieser Geschichte verdiene ich nicht einen mickrigen Cent und bin daher immer noch arm wie ne Kirchenmaus. *schnüff* Sonst hätte ich mir wahrscheinlich schon längst einen Yamato gekauft und außerdem einen Taichi und außerdem...... *schwärm*  
  
Kommentar: Tja, das ist sie also, meine zweite Fanfiction. Ich hoffe bloß das sie diesmal nicht ab 18 ist *fg* Falls doch, wäre das echt sehr schade... Na ja, kann man eben nichts machen.... Egal... Diese Geschichte spielt zwar an Weihnachten, ist aber keine direkte Weihnachtsgeschichte. (War das jetzt verwirrend???)Eigentlich sollte es eine Daiken werden, aber irgendwie konnte ich es nicht vermeiden wenigstens ein wenig Taito und Takari einzubauen. Ich hoffe diesmal ist mir die Story besser gelungen als beim letzten Mal. (Danke an alle für ihre Kritik! ^_^ ) Steinigen, foltern, Bomben, Morddrohungen usw. bitte unter: Ayashi@web.de  
  
Warnung: Dies ist eine Shonen-Ai/Yaoi Story. Wer das nicht lesen will, der tut mir verdammt leid *kopfschüttel* und sollte schleunigst wegklicken. (Oder sich überlegen, das er/sie/es Yaoi doch gar nicht sooo schlecht findet *fg*) Allen anderen: Viel Spaß! ^_^v  
Ken saß am Fenster und schaute nach draußen. Dicke weiße Flocken fielen vom Himmel. Er liebte diese Jahreszeit. Wenn es draußen kalt war, war es drinnen immer so schön gemütlich. Außerdem konnte man herrlich im Schnee spazieren gehen. Es war noch sehr früh am Morgen, doch er hatte nicht mehr schlafen können. Heute Nachmittag würde er mit seinen Freunden in den Skiurlaub in die Berge fahren. Er freute sich sehr darauf. Er dachte an Daisuke. Er war sein bester Freund. Doch irgendwie empfand er mehr für ihn als nur Freundschaft. Er wollte es sich nicht so recht eingestehen, doch nachdem er lange darüber nachgedacht hatte war es ihm klargeworden. Er liebte Daisuke, darin bestand gar kein Zweifel mehr. Doch er hatte Angst davor ihm seine Liebe zu gestehen, Angst davor, das er nicht das Gleiche für ihm empfand. Noch ein bißchen sah er dem Schneetreiben zu, dann legte er sich wieder ins Bett und versuchte einzuschlafen.  
  
Gähnend reckte sich Daisuke in seinem Bett. Warum mußte seine blöde Schwester ihn bloß immer so unsanft wecken? Normalerweise hätte er viel lieber weitergeschlafen, doch heute war ein besonderer Tag. Es war das erste Mal, das er Weihnachten statt mit seiner Familie mit seinen Freunden verbrachte. Immer noch gähnend machte er sich auf den Weg zum Bad. Die Tür war abgeschlossen. Wissend verdrehte er die Augen. "Jun du blöde Kuh! Beeil dich mal!" "Ja ja..." flötete sie. Dann ging er eben erstmal in die Küche. Dort war Frau Motomiya gerade damit beschäftigt das Mittagessen zu kochen. "Morgen Daisuke. Vergiß nicht, du musst noch deine Sachen zusammenpacken." "Hm..." Mehr brachte Daisuke nicht heraus. Endlich war Jun fertig. Als er im Bad vor dem Spiegel stand und sich die Zähne putze, vernahm er ihre Stimme auf dem Flur: "Oh, wie gern würde ich auch mitfahren. Skiurlaub mit meinem Yama-chan.... Hach...." "Der ist bestimmt froh, das du NICHT mitkommst!" Bevor Jun sich auf ihn stürzen konnte schlüpfte er aus dem Badezimmer und verschwand so schnell wie möglich in seinem Zimmer und schloß die Tür ab. Eine zeternde, ihn verwünschende Jun schlug gegen die Zimmertür. Irgendwann verschwand sie aber. Bestimmt um weiter von Yamato zu träumen, dachte Daisuke. Womit hatte er nur eine so widerliche Ziege von Schwester verdient? Seufzend ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen. Während er seine Sachen zusammenpackte mußte er an Ken denken, schon wieder. Er dachte in letzter Zeit oft an ihn. Sein Herz klopfte immer wie wild wenn er ihn sah, mit ihm sprach, einfach in seiner Nähe war. Was war das bloß für ein Gefühl?  
  
"Juhuu! Endlich Ski fahren!" rief Miyako begeistert und sprang dabei übermütig auf dem Bahnsteig herum. Alle hatten sich im Bahnhof eingefunden, nur Daisuke fehlte noch. "Wo bleibt Baka-Daisuke bloß wieder? Der ist doch immer zu spät!" Miyako wurde langsam sauer. Hikari versuchte sie zu beruhigen. "Er kommt sicher gleich!" Taichi und Yamato standen etwas abseits von ihnen und schüttelten den Kopf. Armer Daisuke! Das würde einen kräftigen Anschnauzer geben. Sora und Mimi, sowie Iyou und Koushiro waren in ein Gespräch vertieft. Keine 5 Sekunden später kam Daisuke auch schon angerannt. Völlig außer Atem kam er vor ihnen zum stehen. Miyako würdigte ihn keines Blickes und widmete sich lieber wieder Ken, auf den sie die ganze Zeit schon eingeredet hatte. Dann fuhr der Zug in den Bahnhof und sie stiegen alle ein. Taichi und Yamato setzten sich mit Hikari und Takeru in Abteil, Sora und Mimi mit Iyou und Koushiro und Daisuke und Iori mit Miyako und Ken. Gerade als sich Daisuke neben Ken setzen wollte quetschte Miyako sich an ihn vorbei und blockierte den Sitz. Er warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu und sie grinste ihn triumphierend an. Also setzte er sich auf die Fensterseite und Iori neben ihn. Er sah aus dem Fenster und versuchte seine Wut zu unterdrücken. Miyako redete weiter auf Ken ein, der sich bemühte ihr aufmerksam zuzuhören, stets mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Plötzlich küßte Miyako Ken auf die Wange. Der wurde knallrot. Als Daisuke das sah zerriß es ihn innerlich. War er etwa eifersüchtig? Ken warf ihm verstohlen einen Blick zu, doch er sah bereits wieder aus dem Fenster. Jeder wußte das Miyako in Ken verliebt war und wenn er nicht da war mußten sich die anderen immer ihre Schwärmerei anhören. Warum war er bloß so eifersüchtig? War das etwa weil... Weil er Ken liebte? Er schüttelte seinen Kopf um die Gedanken zu vertreiben. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Ken war sein bester Freund und ein Junge. Am liebsten hätte er geschriehen. Aber wenn es so wäre hätte er ja sowieso keine Chance, weil Ken und Miyako... Daran mochte er gar nicht denken. Ken hatte Daisukes giftigen Blick gesehen. Er hoffte bloß das er diesen Kuß nicht mißverstanden hatte. Miyako redete immer noch. Ken stand auf und ging aus dem Abteil.  
  
Währenddessen bei den anderen: "Armer Daisuke. Miyako kann echt schrecklich sein." Taichi und die anderen pflichteten Hikari bei. "Und der arme Ken. Er ist einfach zu gutmütig um sich gegen sie zu wehren." erwiderte Takeru. Hikari war ein wenig in Gedanken versunken. Sie sah Takeru an und wurde ein wenig rot. Seine wunderschönen wasserblauen Augen paßten so gut zu den blonden Haaren. Als er sich zu ihr drehte sah sie schnell weg. Etwa dasselbe ging auf der anderen Seite vor sich. Yamato warf Taichi einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Er liebte dieses Leuchten in Taichis rehbraunen Augen. Sein brauner Wuschelkopf drehte sich aufgeregt hin und her. Er war vollkommen in ein Gespräch mit Takeru vertieft.  
  
Mimi und Sora sprachen über Yamato und Taichi. "Sag mal Mimi, hat du gesehen wie Yamato Taichi immer ansieht? Ich glaube da ist jemand verliebt!" "Nein, aber du müßtest mal sehen wie Taichi Yamato ansieht! Sie sind wohl beide zu schüchtern den ersten Schritt zu tun." "Ja, ich glaube du hast recht. Vielleicht sollten wir ein bißchen nachhelfen." Sie grinsten geheimnisvoll. Koushiro und Iyou bekamen von dem Gespräch nicht das geringste mit. Sie fachsimpelten mal wieder über technische Geräte.  
  
Ken stand im Gang vor den Abteilen. Er sah aus dem Fenster und genoß die Ruhe. Keine Miyako die die ganze Zeit redete. In der Ferne sah er schon die Berge. Er freute sich schon. Daisuke... Traurig dachte er an ihn. Plötzlich stand er neben ihm. Ken hatte ihn gar nicht kommen hören, war zu sehr in seinen Gedanken versunken. Plötzlich bremste der Zug, weil sie den nächsten Zwischenbahnhof erreichten. Keiner der beiden hatte damit gerechnet. Ken fiel zurück. Daisuke versuchte noch sich festzuhalten, aber es war schon zu spät. Nun lagen beide am Boden, Daisuke auf Ken. Er spürte seinen warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht und bekam eine Gänsehaut. Sie waren einander so nah, das sich ihre Gesichter fast berührten. Daisukes Haare kitzelten Ken leicht an den Wangen. Keiner der beiden wagte es sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu rühren. Ken sah Daisuke direkt in seine wilden braunen Augen. Auf ihren Gesichtern lag ein leichter Rotschimmer. Sie sahen sich noch immer an, als sie hörten wie eine Abteiltür aufgeschoben wurde. Daisuke stand hastig auf und reichte Ken seine Hand zum aufstehen. Miyako bekam fast einen Tobsuchtsanfall als sie die beiden sah. "Baka!" herrschte sie Daisuke an und zerrte Ken in das Abteil. Mit einem Krachen schloß sich die Tür. Daisuke sah aus dem Fenster. Der Zug immer weiter in Richtung Berge. Schließlich ging auch er zurück in das Abteil. Miyako warf ihm wieder einen giftigen Blick zu, wendete sich aber dann wieder an Ken. Iori war eingeschlafen. Daisuke setze sich und fuhr fort aus dem Fenster zu schauen.  
  
Endlich kamen sie an ihrer Pension an. Sie lag etwa auf halber Höhe. Es ging noch ein ganzes Stück weiter hoch. Erschöpft ließen sie sich in die Stühle fallen, die in der Diele aufgestellt waren. Endlich kam ihre Gastgeberin und die Zimmer wurden verteilt. Iyou und Koushiro, Mimi und Sora, sowie Miyako und Hikari zogen in ihre Zimmer ab. Die anderen vier blieben noch eine Weile sitzen, machten sich dann aber auch auf. Ken und Daisuke sprachen immer noch nicht miteinander. Sie saßen schweigend in ihrem Zimmer und packten ihre Sachen aus. Ken sah ihn an, aber er blickte nicht einmal auf. Ken war verzweifelt. Warum benahm er sich so ihm gegenüber? Er hätte gerne das Schweigen gebrochen, doch er traute sich nicht. Ken entfuhr ein Seufzer. Er erschrak. Daisuke blickte auf und sah ihn an. In den sonst so lebhaften und abenteuerlustigen Augen sah Ken große Traurigkeit. Konnte es sein? Nein, wohl eher nicht... Wunschdenken. Er drehte sich weg und Daisuke sah wieder zu Boden. Ihm war zum heulen zumute. Doch er konnte nicht, konnte nicht vor Ken weinen. Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Plötzlich stürzte eine aufgeregte Miyako ins Zimmer. "In einer halben Stunde treffen wir uns unten! Und wag es nicht zu spät zu kommen Baka!" Daisuke warf ein Kissen nach der Tür, doch Miyako war schon verschwunden. Er sammelte das Kissen wieder auf und legte es zurück.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später standen alle dick eingepackt wieder in der Diele. Lachen und schwatzend gingen sie hinaus in die schöne Winterlandschaft. Sie machten einen Spaziergang durch den nahegelegenen Wald. Sie wollten verstecken spielen. Jeder sollte jeden suchen. Nachdem sie alle 10 Minuten gelaufen waren, fing die Suche an. Yamato ging gerade um einen Baum herum, da traf ihn ein Schneeball im Gesicht. Prustend versuchte er sich den Schnee aus dem Gesicht zu machen. Taichi lachte schallend als er Yamatos belämmertes Gesicht sah. Ehe er es sich versah, hatte auch er einen Schneeball im Gesicht. Sie bewarfen sich weiter. Plötzlich stürzte sich Taichi auf Yamato und prustend fielen sie kopfüber in eine Schneewehe. Taichi lag auf Yamato. Sie atmeten schwer. Taichi sah Yamato in seine blauen Augen, die Augen in denen er regelrecht versank. Vorsichtig strich er Yamato eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Dann streichelte er über seine Wange. Yamato sah ihn verwirrt an. Taichi legte seine Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an sich. Keiner der beiden sagte etwas. Er sog den Duft von Yamatos Haaren ein. Wie gut sie doch rochen. Er fühlte sich so wohl mit Yamato in den Armen, dem den er liebte. Er richtete sich ein wenig auf. Yamato merkte wie sich Taichis Gesicht seinem immer mehr näherte. Er schloß die Augen. Dann spürte er Taichis weiche Lippen auf den seinen. So versanken sie in einem langen Kuß. Mit seiner Zunge stieß er an Yamatos Lippen. Dieser gewährte seiner Zunge Einlaß. Sie suchte nach der Zunge des anderen. Langsam begannen ihre Zungen ein zärtliches Spiel. Dabei hielten sie sich immer noch ganz fest. Plötzlich stemmte sich Yamato gegen Taichi. Nun lag er oben. "Yama...", doch weiter kam er nicht. Yamato legte ihm den Finger auf die Lippen. "Nein, hör mir zu." Taichi nickte. "Ich liebe dich, Tai-chan." Taichi lächelte ihn an. "Ich liebe dich auch, Yama-chan." Zärtlich fanden sich ihre Lippen wieder. Yamato hielt Taichis Handgelenke fest. Zärtlich küßte er seinen Hals. Zärtlich und dann leidenschaftlicher. Taichi entfuhr ein leichtes Stöhnen. Als Yamato einfiel wo sie sich befanden, gab er Taichi einen leidenschaftlichen Kuß und ließ dann von ihm ab. Er legte sich neben ihn in den Schnee. Taichi streichelte seinem Koi liebevoll über die Haare. Seine Augen glänzten. Schließlich standen sie auf und gingen Hand in Hand durch den Schnee um die anderen zu suchen.  
  
Daisuke schlenderte in Gedanken versunken durch den Wald. Er hatte keine Lust verstecken zu spielen. Er dachte an Ken. Nun konnte er die Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten und weinte. Er lehnte sich an einen Baum. Er gab nur noch schluchzende Laute von sich. Warum er? Warum gerade er? Warum mußte er sich auch in seinen besten Freund verlieben? Seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach. Er saß im Schnee und weinte. Was war wenn ihn so jemand sah? Was war, wenn Ken ihn weinen sehen würde? Plötzlich hörte er Schritte. Schnell wischte er sich die Tränen ab und stand auf. Hikari und Takeru kamen gerade um die Ecke. Lachend unterhielten sie sich. Hikari warf Takeru einen verliebten Blick zu. Sie lächelte. Er blieb hinter dem Baum stehen und die beiden gingen tatsächlich an ihm vorbei. Erleichtert atmete er auf. Langsam ging er in die Richtung, in der er die Pension vermutete. Dann hörte er Stimmen hinter sich. Miyako kam, mit Ken im Schlepptau, auf ihn zugerannt. Am liebsten wäre er weggelaufen. Doch das konnte er nicht. "Ha, Baka, hab dich!" mit voller Wucht schlug Miyako ihm auf den Rücken. Er sagte nichts, ging einfach weiter. Miyako beachtete ihn nicht weiter, weil die anderen auch gerade kamen. Yamato und Taichi kamen lachend auf sie zugelaufen. Yamato gab Taichi einen Kuß. Alle schauten sie verwirrt an und trotzdem gegriffen sie. Mimi und Sora tuschelten hinter ihrem Rücken und grinsten. Gemeinsam gingen sie alle zurück zur Pension. Sie zogen sich ihre Jacken und Mäntel aus und setzten sich vor den Kamin. Die Flammen züngelten lustig und es war schön warm. Taichi und Yamato gingen jedoch direkt auf ihr Zimmer. Die anderen machten es sich bequem. Miyako, Ken, Sora und Mimi setzten sich in die eine Ecke, der Rest in die andere. Koushiro und Iyou fachsimpelten mal wieder wie üblich. Miyako erzählte angeregt irgendwelchen Schwachsinn. Ken hörte ihr mit einem Lächeln zu. Daisuke sah es und wieder war ihm als würde ihm jemand das Herz aus der Brust reißen. Ken merkte das er ihn ansah. Schweigend sahen sie sich an. Daisuke sah zwar sein Lächeln, doch es war nur aufgesetzt, das merkte er. Kens violett-blauen Augen spiegelten Trauer wieder. Warum wohl? Dann sah er weg. Ken war traurig. Warum war Daisuke bloß so abwesend zu ihm? War entfernte er sich immer mehr? Warum nur? Dann verabschiedeten sich alle und gingen auf ihre Zimmer. Nur Hikari und Takeru blieben noch ein wenig vor dem schönen Feuer sitzen. Sie legten sich auf den flauschigen Teppich, der direkt vor dem Kamin lag. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile. Hikari schloß kurz die Augen. Als sie sie wieder aufmachte war Takerus Gesicht ganz nah vor ihrem. Sie wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen. Er sah ihr direkt in ihre Augen. Sein Blick war so eindringlich. Seine meerblauen Augen strahlten eine Entschlossenheit aus, die sie noch nie in ihnen gesehen hatte. Sie leuchteten klar. Plötzlich beugte er sich vor. Sie spürte seine warmen Lippen auf ihren. Es war nur ein kurzer Moment, dann löste er den Kuß. Wieder sahen sie sich an. Er lächelte. Sie liebte dieses Lächeln so sehr. Immer wenn sie es sah bekam sie weiche Knie. Endlich brach er das Schweigen. "Ich liebe dich Kari-chan. Ich wollte es dir schon so lange sagen, aber ich hatte einfach nicht den Mut dazu." Hikari sagte nichts, zog seinen Kopf zu sich und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuß. Er legte seine Arme um sie und drückte sie an sich, wollte sie so nah wie möglich bei sich spüren. Nach einigen Minuten lösten sie den Kuß wieder. "Ich liebe dich auch, T.K." sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Hand in Hand gingen sie die Treppe hinauf. Vor ihrem und Miyakos Zimmer blieben sie stehen. Er nahm sie ein letztes Mal in den Arm und gab ihr einen Gute-Nacht- Kuss, bevor er in sein eigenes Zimmer ging.  
  
Derweil lag Daisuke wach in seinem Bett. Er konnte nicht schlafen. Er merkte nicht, das Ken ebenfalls wach war. Leise weinte er. Ken hörte sein Schluchzen. Sollte er zu ihm gehen? Sollte er es wagen? Er beschloß erst einmal abzuwarten. Oder sollte er doch? Nach einiger Zeit merkte er, das Daisuke eingeschlafen war. Er weinte im Schlaf. Ken stand so leise wie es irgend möglich war auf und tapste zu Daisukes Bett. Er streichelte ihm vorsichtig über die Wange, so das er nicht aufwachte. Das Schluchzen ließ nach. Im Schlaf murmelte Daisuke etwas. Obwohl es leise war, verstand Ken es doch. "Ken-chan..." Hatte er wirklich im Schlaf seinen Namen geflüstert? Er strich ihm sanft über die Wange, dann legte er sich wieder in sein Bett. Hatte er sich auch nicht verhört? Aber vielleicht hatte es ja auch nichts zu bedeuten. Über dem vielen Nachdenken schlief er schließlich ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen schliefen alle ziemlich lange. Nachdem sie gefrühstückt hatten, schmückten sie gemeinsam den Weihnachtsbaum, denn heute war ja Heiligabend. Danach gingen alle zusammen ins Dorf um Geschenke zu kaufen. Daisuke hoffte gar nicht erst darauf, das er mit Ken einkaufen gehen würde. Als sie sich in kleinere Gruppen aufteilten um ihre Besorgungen zu machen hakte sich Miyako auf einmal bei ihren Freundinnen ein und sie gingen davon. Ehe er sich's versah standen nur noch er und Ken da. Schweigend gingen sie gemeinsam in das nächste Kaufhaus. In der Computerabteilung blieb Daisuke stehen. "Wartest du kurz hier auf mich?" Ken nickte. Schnell ging er los. Was sollte er Ken bloß schenken? Er überlegte kurz und steuerte dann zielstrebig auf eine Abteilung zu, sah sich kurz um und hatte auch schon das passende, so hoffte er, gefunden zu haben. Er ging zur Kasse und bezahlte. Dann ging er wieder zurück zu Ken. Doch der war nicht mehr da, wo er warten sollte. Er suchte ihn und fand ihn schließlich in der Schmuckabteilung. Er will wohl einen Ring für Miyako kaufen, dachte er. Die Tränen wollten schon wieder in ihm hochsteigen, doch diesmal unterdrückte er sie. Schnell entfernte er sich und versteckte sich in der Nähe der Computerabteilung, bis Ken wieder dort war. Dann ging er zu ihm. Schweigend gingen sie weiter. Mit Mühe und Not bekam Daisuke diesen Vormittag um. Als sie wieder in der Pension waren, gingen die Mädchen in die Küche und halfen Kekse backen. Die Jungen setzten sich ans Feuer und unterhielten sich. Iyou und Koushiro über das neuste Computerspiel, Mimi und Sora kicherten einfach nur und Taichi und Yamato sowie Takeru und Hikari kuschelten sich aneinander und sahen sich verliebt an. Daisuke und Iori saßen am Rande der Gruppe und Iori erzählte irgendwas. Daisuke hörte nicht zu. Ken war bei den Mädchen in der Küche. Miyako hatte ihn mitgeschleppt.  
  
Spät am Abend saßen sie schließlich unter dem Tannenbaum und sangen Weihnachtslieder. Dann kam es zur Bescherung. Jeder machte die Pakete auf, die mit seinem Namen versehen waren. Daisuke bekam lauter Zeug, das er gar nicht brauchte. Das letzte Paket für ihn war sehr klein. Auf dem Etikett stand: Für Daisuke von Ken. Neugierig machte er das Paket auf. Im Inneren war eine kleine Samtschatulle. Er öffnete sie und erstarrte. Darin lag ein halbes Herz mit einer Kette. Er besah es sich näher. Da war etwas eingraviert. Daisuke und Ken forever friends. Er schielte zu Ken hinüber und schaute auf seinen Hals. Er hatte die andere Hälfte ebenfalls an einer Kette um den Hals hängen. Er lächelte gerade Miyako an. Daisuke wurde es zuviel. Unbemerkt schnappte er sich seine Jacke und rannte zur Tür hinaus. Er wollte weg, einfach nur weg. Ken öffnete das Paket von Daisuke. Zum Vorschein kam ein kleiner Teddybär mit einem Herzen in den Händen. Miyako riß ihm den Bär unsanft aus den Händen, warf ihn achtlos in die Ecke und gab ihm ihr Geschenk. Er machte es auf. Er erstarrte. Miyako hatte ihm das Gleiche geschenkt! Am Hals des Teddys war eine Karte befestigt, auf der stand: Fröhliche Weihnachten, in Liebe Miyako. Ken saß sich im Raum um. Wo war Daisuke? Er stand auf. Die anderen sahen ihn erstaunt an. Vorsichtig legte er den Teddy von Miyako auf den Boden. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Dann sammelte er den Bären von Daisuke ein und drückte ihn an sich. Er sah Miyako an. "Es tut mir leid..." und schon hatte Ken seine Jacke vom Haken gerissen und rannte in die Dunkelheit. Miyako stand in der Tür: "Ken!" Sie schrie ihm nach, doch es war ihm egal. Er mußte ihn finde, Daisuke finden. Diesmal würde er nicht zögern sondern ihm seine Liebe gestehen. Er lief und lief immer weiter und hoffte Daisuke bald zu finden.  
  
Miyako wollte Ken nachlaufen, doch die anderen hielten sie davon ab. "Verstehst du es denn nicht? Sie lieben sich, daran kannst auch du nichts ändern!" Weinend lief Miyako in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Daisuke lief und lief. Als er keine Luft mehr hatte blieb er stehen. Er sah sich um. Er war immer höher den Berg hinaufgerannt. Er sah hinunter ins Tal. Dort leuchteten unzählige kleine Lichter und im Himmel leuchteten unzählige Sterne. Ken hatte ihn bald erreicht. Leise pirschte er sich an ihn heran. Daisuke atmete tief die kühle Luft ein. Plötzlich schlang jemand seine Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest. "Was...?" "Pst, Dai-chan..." Ken! War das wirklich Ken? Nein, das konnte unmöglich sein. "Ken?" fragte er vorsichtig. "Ja." Ken wollte seine Hände wegziehen, doch Daisuke hielt sie fest. Dann drehte er sich langsam um und sah in strahlende violette Augen. Ken schlang seine Arme wieder um ihn und drückte ihn an sich. "Dai-chan ich liebe dich!" Daisuke stutzte. Hatte er sich gerade verhört? Träumte er? "Und... Miyako?" "Sie ist eine gute Freundin, nicht mehr. Ich liebe nur dich und das schon lange..." Sie sahen sich wieder in die Augen. Ken bemerkte wie sich der Ausdruck in Daisukes Augen veränderte. Sie blickten ihn so warm und liebevoll an. Vorsichtig näherten sich ihre Gesichter zu einem ersten zaghaften Kuß. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, was die beiden nun empfanden. Als sich ihre Lippen berührten, war es wie ein Stromschlag. Ihr Kuß schien ewig anzudauern. Daisuke konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Ken liebte ihn... Ken löste den Kuß und sah ihm wieder in die Augen. "Ich liebe dich auch, Ken-chan!" Daisuke lächelte ihn verliebt an. Ein leichter Rotschimmer lag auf seinem Gesicht. Zaghaft hob er seine Hand und strich seinem Koi sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Seine Haare sind wie Seide, dachte Daisuke. Seine Hand wanderte weiter zu Kens Wange. Zärtlich streichelte er sie. Ken merkte wie Daisukes Hand dabei zitterte. Er zog ihn wieder zu sich und legte seine Lippen auf die von Daisuke. Als seine Zunge seine Lippen berührte öffnete Daisuke seinen Mund ein wenig und ließ sie hinein. Langsam fanden sich ihre Zungen und begannen ein zärtliches Spiel. Daisuke hatte noch nie etwas vergleichbares erlebt. Kens Hände fingen an seinen Rücken zu streicheln. Sie fuhren langsam an Daisukes Wirbelsäule auf und ab. Daisuke entfuhr ein leises Stöhnen. Ken deutete das als Aufforderung weiterzumachen. Er löste den Kuß und fing an Daisukes Hals zu küssen. Der legte den Kopf in den Nacken und genoß in vollen Zügen. Langsam fing auch Daisuke an Ken zu streicheln. Ken streichelte mit einer Hand immer noch über seinen Rücken, während die andere sich den Weg unter Daisukes Pullover suchte. Mit den Fingerspitzen strich er sanft über den durchtrainierten Körper seines Freundes. Der zuckte leicht zusammen, machte aber keine Anstalten sich zu wehren. Statt dessen suchte er sich ebenfalls den Weg zu Kens Oberkörper. Seine Haut war so zart wie die eines Babys. Beinahe hatte er Angst ihn zu zerbrechen, als er ihn fester an sich drückte. Ken strich über den Bund von Daisukes Hose. Sanft hielt dieser seine Hand fest. "Nicht hier." Ken hatte ganz vergessen, wo sie sich befanden. Hand in Hand gingen sie weiter die verschneiten Wege entlang. Plötzlich sahen sie eine kleine Hütte am Berg. Sie gingen darauf zu. Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen. Daisuke ging vor und Ken folgte ihm. Erstaunt sahen sie sich um. Auf einem Stapel lag Feuerholz und daneben waren ein paar Decken. Lächelnd sahen sie sich an. Schnell zündeten sie ein Feuer an, damit sie nicht froren. Ken zitterte leicht und Daisuke nahm ihn in seine Arme um ihn zu wärmen. Glücklich lächelte Ken ihn an. Als das Feuer richtig brannte, breiteten sie die Decken aus und machten es sich gemütlich. Wieder fing Ken an Daisukes Rücken zu streicheln und seinen Hals zu küssen. Daisuke streichelte Kens Oberkörper sanft. Seine Hand wanderte immer tiefer. Er strich über den Bund von Kens Hose und zog sie langsam herunter. Ken ließ es geschehen. Nun gab es nichts mehr was Daisuke bremste. Er hatte seine anfängliche Scheu überwunden. "Ich will dich..." hauchte er Ken ins Ohr. Sanft streichelte er dessen Schenkel. Ken stöhnte. Daisuke lag auf ihm und bedeckte seinen Oberkörper mit feuchten Küssen. Nun entledigte Ken auch Daisuke seiner Hose und warf sie achtlos zur Seite. Nun lagen sie beide nur noch in Boxershorts da. Sie küßten sich immer noch zärtlich und dann immer leidenschaftlicher. Kens Hände streichelten Daisukes Hüften. Dann glitten sie unter die Boxershorts und streiften sie von seinem Po. Mit einem Ruck drehte sich Ken und lag nun auf Daisuke. Der schaute ihn erstaunt an. Ken lächelte ihn neckisch an. Das ließ Daisuke nicht auf sich sitzen und packte ihn. Er küßte ihn so wild, das man glatt denken konnte er wollte ihn mit Haut und Haaren verschlingen. Ehe Ken es sich versah, war auch seine Shorts auf dem Fußboden gelandet. Daisuke drückte ihn an sich so fest er konnte. Erregt rieben sie sich aneinander. Ken fuhr mit der Zunge über Daisukes Oberkörper, über seinen Bauch, bis hinunter zu seinen Schenkeln. Daisuke stöhnte laut. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre Kens Zunge überall. Ken hatte vollkommen Besitz von seinem Körper ergriffen. Bei ihm brauchte er keine Angst haben sich ganz und gar fallen zu lassen. Mit einer kurzen Bewegung wischte er sich den Schweiß vom Gesicht. Ken schmiegte sich ganz eng an ihn. In höchster Erregung bäumten sie sich ein letztes Mal auf, bevor Ken erschöpft neben Daisuke zusammensackte. Daisuke legte seine Arme um ihn. Es war ein so schönes Gefühl den Menschen den man auf der Welt am meisten liebte so nah bei sich spüren zu können. Davon hatte er immer geträumt und noch vor ein paar Stunden war es in weiter Ferne gewesen. Ken war in seinen Armen eingeschlafen. Daisuke lächelte. Wie süß er doch aussah. Das Mondlicht brach sich auf Kens Gesicht. Seine Haut wirkte fast weiß, wie eine Perle. Daisuke strich ihm über seine Haare. Dann sah er aus dem Fenster. Im Himmel funkelten Tausende von Sternen. Zärtlich küßte er Ken auf die Stirn und flüsterte: "Du bist mein Stern..."  
  
~~ Owari ~~ 


End file.
